


Infinite

by DefectivelyFlawless



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO! Emily Fields, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefectivelyFlawless/pseuds/DefectivelyFlawless
Summary: "You can't just define love as a single kind of relationship. Human relationships, they are on an infinite spectrum of emotions. You can't just label them."Emily Fields is the CEO of the biggest company in the US. However while her financial situation is concrete, her love life is non- existent (Not including a couple of hook-ups with secretaries). With the entry of a certain blonde, her presence spins, Emily's entire world upside down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload this on here from Fanfiction as well.

**_Emily _ **

I loved her from the bottom of my heart. She was my first love, my passion, my life. How strange that one can love someone so deeply, so much with a singular mind as if no one else existed in the world. Only her name was there constantly on my lips and in my heart. It looked as if she was the only human being in this world for me, everyone else, everything else was blotted out from my vision. Sometimes I repeated her name like one repeats a prayer.

_Alison._

Her brilliant blue eyes held me mesmerised from the moment I set my eyes on her and she returned my love unequivocally, but not immediately. She took her own time to develop her feelings for me. There were others too who loved her for her beauty and grace. But, they didn't stand any chance in front of my persistent and true love.

It was not easy, of course. But I guess, nothing worth good truly is in this life. We faced many trials and obstacles in order to get where we are in the present. Her family being one of them and my friends being other. But I would sacrifice whatever presented itself as an obstacle in my way, in order to reach her and have her by my side.

It was a moment of pride and honour when she accepted my love and agreed to meet me in the park where we would not be seen. She looked so beautiful standing there on a patch of grass; the roses did not compare to the rosy cheeks upon her face nor the bright red lipstick that tempted me every time I glanced upon her delectable lips. When she professed her love for me, I wished I could replay every motion she carried out- the way her cheeks blushed when our eyes clashed, the soft blonde waves of the hair and the way it fell gracefully on her shoulders and her dimples appeared on her face- all of which made me into a love struck and smitten fool who tripped over thin air every time she came near me. It should be embarrassing but I guess that when it came to _her_ I was not worried about how I looked.

Only she existed.

My best friend, Hanna, in particular noticed the way my throat would clog up as I was unable to talk to her without stumbling over my words. That was during the first moments of meeting her. Hanna laughed at me afterwards while Aria and Spencer glanced sympathetically at me, while I shoved my head under a pillow, unable fathom the way I acted when I was in front of her.

I guess you are wondering on how I met her. It was not at all like the films made it out to be like. There was no mutual understanding nor common ground, in fact the relationship in the beginning would be referred to as toxic and unhealthy. We both fought quite a lot but our arguments were something I always thrived on because it meant I would be able to see the glint of passion in her eyes and the heaving of her chest during our screaming matches. She always boiled my blood in anger but also love like no one else did. Not even the lustful one night hook ups nor my first girlfriend.

She brought out something in me that I did not know existed. The dark side. The mysterious and unpredictable side of me that she encouraged in fact.

Hanna was with me when I met her for the first time. She's been my best friend all throughout high school. Same as Spencer and Aria but she and I connected on a deeper and spiritual level. She was able to know what I was thinking without me being able to voice it aloud. The four of us have been friends since we were fifteen years old. I guess we drifted together because of being invisible to the school. Don't get me wrong, I mean we were not bullied or picked on but neither were we popular. Hanna being obese, Spencer being the school nerd, Aria being the unconventional type of teenager and me being shy and uncomfortable around big crowds despite being the swimming captain. Looking back on those awkward teen years, a lot has changed since then and now.

Hanna asked me once on how I sustain my love for Alison during a cold, September morning in Central Park.

"There's no question of sustaining or maintaining when you are in love. You don't maintain your breath, do you? It happens naturally." I said.

In a sense, she was my breath. I lived because she breathed. I only lived on her cares, her concerns, her soft words, on her fragrance and smirks, on her gestures and words, in her arms sometimes and on occasion on her benevolence. I lived in a dream, wakeful and conscious but enslaved, incarcerated and totally immersed in her love.

It scares me sometimes, on how in love I am with her. It's what motived me to escape situations I would never have found myself in the first place such as running from the police to reach the hospital just to see her. Or other moments such as standing up to her father who disrespected her.

I was the one who broke the icy walls built around her heart, fighting off all the demons in her life in order to climb the walls and shatter the ice.

I'm going to marry her soon. Someday I'll take her to Paris and I'll propose to her on top of the Eiffel Tower with a diamond ring. I can clearly afford it according to lifestyle of being a CEO of a large company that I owe. God knows that she deserves it after the bad stuff in her life and dealing with money.

There is a sort of timeless bliss in our love. Hanna says that it's a serious mental disease in which I am at but whatever it is I know that I will never experience this with another person ever in my entire life or any other afterlife I may happen. Time and life, has those blissful, eternal moments. Which we all long for, like the gentle lips of a lover.

She arrived into my life like a hurricane without any warning, and I'll be damned if I ever let her go.


	2. I

**_Emily _ **

I had been coming to The Little Specialty Coffee Shop ever since it opened almost a year ago, I loved the smell of straight Americano Coffee. As I walk past the little shop, the aroma of coffee hit me in the face, producing a hint of a smile. I seemed to have a very sensitive nose, smells, to me, brought along moods, colours, and sometimes even feelings.

A cup of coffee in the mornings really does lift your mood up. I've seen this happen especially to my best friend, Hanna, who can be really agitated while getting up for work. Spencer on the other hand, breathes caffeine, no matter what time of day, you would also see with a cup in her hand while holding a mobile phone in the other. I guess working as a one of the most successful lawyers in the country tires her out even though she's like a human running machine, never tiring out.

It was on a particularly cold, winter morning that I enjoyed coming to the shop after my morning run around New York. Getting up before dawn is extremely satisfying and soothing, mostly by observing the rising sun.

The bell of the shop door ringed as I stepped inside; the warm air welcomed me with a coffee smell, mixing the smell of chocolate and cakes. The smell was so sweet that I felt I was having a honey bath. The smell was circulating the shop because the coffee bar is located near the left side of the door. The first attraction for me was the baked foods. They are tidily placed on the transparent glass cabinet, lining up and waiting for me to eat them all. There were different types of cakes like Blueberry Cheesecake, Loafs and Cookies. Up above near the ceiling of the bar, there were different kinds of packed coffee bean packed in white bags. The whole setting of the bar allows customers to look at everything they could choose. It was an open kitchen style bar. Bartenders were great with clean and ironed uniforms, smiling white tooth and fluent welcome speech.

The warm air welcomed me with a coffee smell, mixing the smell of chocolate and cakes. The smell is so sweet that I was seems having a honey bath.

My cup of Americano warmed my freezing hands and I go to sit on the corner of the shop. There was a student lying on the table with his messy mathematics homework. Also, a group of family members was whispering to chat with each other with smiles. I tasted my coffee and savoured the warmth.

Sitting quietly on the soft sofa, I could listen to the classical music. People like reading magazines, newspapers in the coffee shop, but I enjoy relaxing myself my closing my eyes here. Despite the whirring and grinding of coffee beans, I still find myself closing my eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

Been an owner of the biggest company in the US sometimes can be stressful. It's not as if I seem ungrateful because I owe all my success to the business but the paperwork is tedious and time consuming. Perhaps I should consider hiring a new secretary, musing to myself.

With a glance at the watch strapped to my wrist I noticed it was time to leave. Leaving a tip on the table I strode towards the door, and opening it I saw my black car parked in front. While fixing my hair, I took out a pair of Ray- Ban Aviators, placing it upon my eyes and strode towards my driver, who was perched on the side of the car, holding the door open.

"Good morning, Miss Fields," the driver spoke politely.

"Hello, Alfred, to the office please" I said getting in the car.

Closing the door after I had sat down, he walked towards the driver's seat and started the engine, driving off towards my job. After the cold weather, outside, the heater inside the car started to emit warmth into my body, making me shiver slightly from the change in temperature.

Looking out of the car window to the streets of New York, I could notice the city's huge structure of buildings and the diversity that existed compared to the small town that I had come from. Most people in small towns could not wait to leave and venture out into big cities such as Chicago and New York, but every few make it successfully or make their mark on the world. I happened to be one of the lucky ones whose business was a huge success. However sometimes I can't help wondering whether something is missing in my life. But a lover is the highest position a person in my life would be able to have. Nothing higher than that.

People should be able to experience life's pleasures without having to worry about someone else. Most of us rarely ever do get to experience it after working and then dying after working their lives away. I'm starting to sound like Spencer, I think dryly to myself.

The slow stopping of the car broke me out of my thoughts. Alfred quickly got out of the car and strode to my door and opened it.

"Thank you," I say with a smile. He gives a quick nod and goes to park the car nearby the office. Glancing up at the building, I spot the name: _Fields Enterprises_ written on the side and softly smile towards myself. Letting out a deep breath I walk towards the rotating doors, the doorman holding it open, and I give him a quick nod.

I walked inside the main lobby area, where the employees greet me as I'm walking towards my receptionist perched outside my office. Every morning I'm greeted with smiles and hello's which never fails to lift my spirits up. I have learnt that in order to get respect and admiration from your fellow co- workers you have be optimistic and happy because it generates a hardworking and motivating work area. However, there are some days in which firmness and a strong hand work better in order to progress with people who are unmotivated and ungrateful for their jobs.

As I enter my office, my receptionist, Sabrina walks in with a handful of papers and a smirk written across her face. With a feeling of apprehension, I quickly braced myself for her comments on what she has to say.

"Miss Fields, it's lovely to see you this morning. Here are the financial reports you asked for yesterday. I got Rachel to look over them to make sure they were accurate."

I noticed there was a slight purr in her voice when speaking, making me immediately uncomfortable. Hardly remembering the one night I spent with her when I was drunk, I spoke in a nervous and dismissive tone when addressing her.

"Yes, thank you for your help. I'll make sure to pass on my consideration to Rachel when I see her."

Noticing the glint in her eyes I stiffened and started to slowly shift backwards on my chair hoping to avoid her advancements, cursing my drunk brain in that moment. At that moment, the door slammed open and my best friend, Hanna, strode in, scaring Sabrina and sending her off scuttling towards her office. Letting out a breath of relief I turn my head towards her amused expression with a look of gratefulness.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, Em?"

"Hanna, please don't start anything. I already feel guilty enough as it by deciding to hook up with her on that night. And don't tell Spencer as well, she'll just give me a lecture and how inappropriate it is."

"Okay, but if you decide to have an affair with the receptionist make sure you don't fuck in the office because the intercom may accidently be switched on and then the whole building would be able hear the sounds of you two fucking," Hanna says with a mirthful smirk on her face.

Glaring at her I shout, "Hanna!"

"Okay I'm sorry, but the woman now thinks she has a chance," cackles my best friend in laughter.

Sighing I ignore her comment and decide to switch the subject. "So not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here anyways?"

"Geez, Em, that's not the way to greet your best friend. Now come over here and give me a hug."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I stand up and walk towards Hanna. She was decked in a dress that reached her mid- thigh with heels upon her feet. Engulfing her in a tight hug, she wrapped arms around my neck while my arms went around her waist.

"So, what are you really doing her then?" I say, looking at her questionably.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that we are all going out tonight to this new club that has opened up. So, you better pack all your shit in for today because we are going to get drunk and have a great time."

With a smirk on my face I ask Hanna, "However did you manage you get Spencer to agree to this. A day off from work, she must have exploded at you."

Making a face, Hanna says, "I got Toby to convince her. She calmed down pretty quickly after he talked to her. I'm telling you, that boy can work miracles with our resident nerd. We should have found him in school. He would have got her to let lose that stick up her ass and enjoy herself more."

With a laugh, I agree to her suggestion even though it was more of a demand.

"Awesome, we are going to get you laid tonight Fields. You probably don't even get to breathe after all this work for the company. When was the last time you even had sex?"

"Oh, my god, Hanna." I was certain my face was blushing red as I could feel the heat coming off it.

"Come on, Em. Don't be such as prude. You've probably had more hook ups than all of us has had boyfriends in all the years combined. But if you do decide to sleep with someone, as your best friend, I demand you tell me the details later."

With of my eyes, I ushered her out of the door but a promise that I'll get Alfred to drop me off at her place later. Later on, I couldn't help but feel as if my whole life was going to change. With a shake of my head I dismissed the thought from my mind, hoping to concentre on the pile of papers that were stacked on my desk.

Tonight, was going to be like any other night. Just a quick drink and then off to bed for my meeting tomorrow. I couldn't mess up with a drunken hook up with any random girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> By the way my tumblr is: myfoodishappiness.tumblr.com  
> In case you guys want to ask me any questions.


	3. II

_**Emily** _

The sigh I let out was of a softly deflating kind; it was as if a tension had lifted, yet left me with melancholy instead of relief.

I have been working all day today to fill out the financial reports and quite frankly it was starting to hurt my brain. My fingers were aching from holding the pen for too long and I hadn't moved from my leather chair since this morning- only for the bathroom and for lunch. The life of a CEO can be very tiring, especially when you have to carry out tedious and mundane tasks such as report filling.

I run a hand through my hair, furrowing my eyebrows in the process. Perhaps I should look into hiring a personal assistant to carry these types of tasks as Hanna had been bugging me to do. It _would_ make my job so much easier, but also it would be a change in my everyday life, something I wasn't so keen on seeing as I've been an only child for the rest of my life. This meant that my mother and father worked for long hours leaving me alone to take care of myself. Therefore, I've never shared most of my things with other people, this included my responsibility as a CEO.

Being successful meant that my face was on every paper, every magazine. Everyone knew who I was. It should have made me happy and I was to some extent. Being my own boss can occasionally become a burden, in particular certain times when people would hit on me, I would know whether they were hitting on just _Emily_ , or Emily Fields. I didn't want all this fame, all the gossip surrounding me in the media. Sure, I loved my job, but I did not plan to be CEO in my younger years, and sometimes it was too many responsibilities for only a woman to carry.

After finishing the last few sentences, I place my pen down on the desk and leaned back in my chair, letting out a long exhale. My left-hand wraps around my fingers, rubbing away the tension from writing. Turning my wrist around I check the time on my watch- 6pm. Most of the other employees have also left including Sabrina much to my utter relief. I didn't want another occurrence like this morning with no Hanna to help me this time. I was going to have to tell the woman that I was not interested in her at all.

A sound from my phone pings at that time, indicating that I had a text.

**Spencer : ** _Hey, did Hanna tell you that we're going out tonight?_

**Emily : ** _Yh. Dis Morn._

Letting out a small smirk, I could already tell that Spencer was becoming irritated.

**Spencer** : _Your text lingo continues to infuriate me to no end. However, despite this, make sure to call either one of us when you're finished with work so we can all go._

**Emily : ** _Will do. Leaving right now._

I grab my coat and bag, shoving my phone into my bag while also putting my coat on, and left the building.

The daylight had dwindled to a soft lighting of streetlamps. The early evening lull had come to the streets, that quiet between the frenetic commuters and the vibrant party seekers. The bars and clubs were still mostly shuttered, the only visible life being the cafe terraces that teemed with diners, chatting, relaxing after a busy day.

I tightened my scarf around my neck, and quickened my pace, wanting to find a taxi as soon as possible, my work clothes irritating me to no end. Along the way, I could see some people looking at me curiously. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

I held my hand in the air for a yellow cab. Judging by experience, most of the time cab drivers just ignore commuters or they already have a person in the cab. I did not have to wait too long, because soon a cab stopped beside her. Opening the door, I got in and peered at the slightly bald man perched in the driver's seat.

"Where do you wanna go miss?" he asked, leaning one arm on the back of the seat and turning his head to glance at me.

I gave the driver my address, leaned backwards on the seat, and turned my head towards the window. It was going to be Christmas soon and I could see the streets of New York were already starting to fill up with Christmas decorations, with white light strings in every tree. I sighed, and took my eyes off the window. I couldn't think about it now. Not when my parents weren't here to spend Christmas with me anyways.

My phone rang, and looking towards the passenger seat where my bag was siting, my hand reaches out to rummage through it for almost a minute before finding it. I made a mental note to myself- making sure to organise my bag out later. I sighed again when I saw who was calling me at this time.

"Alfred", I greeted, annoyed.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Miss Fields, but your receptionist said you were not in your building anymore. I thought I was going to drive you back at your place."

"Thank you, Alfred, but I already told you I didn't need a private driver. I've got... Hold on."

I put my hand over the speaker part of the phone. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked the taxi driver.

He looks up with a surprised expression, not expecting to be addressed by a passenger. "Lincoln, Miss."

I thanked him, and put back the phone close to my ear.

"I've got Lincoln to bring me back home. I don't need a private driver."

"Miss Fields, it would be safer if..." Alfred began to protest.

"Alfred," I cut him off, "I am the one in charge. I'm making my own decisions. I'll see you on Monday."

I could almost him sighing in exasperation on the phone.

"Goodnight, Miss Fields."

"Bye, Alfred."

I hung up and threw my phone back into my bag, sighing once again as I leaned back into the seat.

"You're okay, Miss?" Lincoln asked, gazing worriedly back at me from the front mirror.

"Yes, thank you but I'm fine," I answered, waving my hand.

Lincoln didn't ask more questions, and we kept driving for a while. I became lost in my thoughts, when a shout escaped from Lincoln's mouth.

" _Shit_!"

I just had enough time to take a look at the street to see another cab driving right in our direction. Both cars bumped into each other, sending me lurching forward into the front seat, causing my nose to hit the seat hard. My hand immediately goes up to cover my nose.

Then, the cab stopped moving. I winced in pain, and took a tissue from my bag to keep my nose from bleeding on the seats.

"Are you ok, Miss? That idiot, doesn't know how to drive, I'm gonna..." started Lincoln angrily, before I cut him off.

"I'm ok. I don't want to be murdered today thank you very much."

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to do so as he saw the look in my eyes and the tissue I was holding onto my nose.

Letting out a sigh, I glance towards him again. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lincoln nodded. "I'm fine, Miss. No need to worry."

"Okay, you stay here. I'm going to go check on the other people in the other car," I suggested before opening the cab door.

"You don't want me to come with you?"

I let out a weary sigh. "No, I'm sure it won't be for very long. I'll be right back."

He nodded in acceptance. "Sure thing, Miss."

I stepped out of the car, shivering when the cold wind draped around me like a cloak. I could see the mist coming out of my mouth with every little exhale I took; I didn't want to be out for too long, my body already craving the warmth of a club as well as the taste of alcohol on my tongue, and later coursing through my body. I wanted to quickly get this over with, in case the media were informed of this little incident. I could not let something like this to be blown out of proportion than it really was. Just a quick apology, checking to make sure they were okay and then I would be on the way to home.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

The car door opened and a blonde woman stepped out, her eyes already posed into a glare. I was already taken aback by how blue her eyes were.

"Can you not see where you are going? Or are you as blind as you are dumb?" the woman hissed in anger.

My mouth dropped open in shock at the hostility I received. But before I could say anything, the door opened again. This time my eyes came to a stop on a short brunette woman, her expression written across as troubled, as she kept shifting her eyes nervously towards the angry blonde.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no need to be rude. I'm sure it was just a simple accident," the brunette comforted smoothly.

I found myself nodding along to the brunette's words, unable to formulate words at this second.

The blonde ire was still visible as she spoke again. "Well I wouldn't need to if _she_ knew how to drive in the first place," she scowled while motioning towards me.

The short brunette gave the blonde a pointed look before turning to stare at me. "I'm sorry for her. She's just...not having a good day," she gave me an apologetic smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows, taking a peek at the blonde. I noticed she had a thin line of blood coming from of her head. For some reason, I felt a pang in a chest for some strange reason.

It's okay. I sure most people would be angry after a car accident," I gave the brunette a half smile.

She beamed back. "So glad you agree. Now, I'm sure we won't be pressing any charges for the driving," she hinted.

I shook my head. "No...no we won't. Don't worry. It was just a simple mistake that could have been made by anyone."

"Yes. Completely, so glad we agree."

I paused for a moment, shifting my eyes back to the blonde. She was pretty, you could say that. Actually no, pretty is too plain a word to describe her beauty. Most of the woman I had seen in my life was never as beautiful as the blonde woman in front of me.

The eyes really made me pause for a second. Her eyes were intense, and unlike the rest of her they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at your facial features, but when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, through your body making your features numb, like ice.

Her voice cut across like a knife, making me resist the urge to wince. "Next time when you're driving, make sure to keep your eyes on the road in front of you," she glared.

The icy blueness generated a feeling like I was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. I could tell by her body language that she did not like me, and those flickering azure orbs confirmed my thoughts. Well, she didn't right at this second. I could feel my anger quickly rising to the surface.

"Hey! What's your problem? Why do you keep attacking me?" I scowled.

"My problem is that you cannot drive properly," the blonde hissed.

"What makes you think I was the one driving?" I could feel my blood boiling in anger at the woman.

However, before she could snap back a retort, the short brunette grabbed her hand and ushered her back into the car.

"I'm so sorry about her. Please don't take this personally. I promise she's not really like that normally," the brunette muttered.

"Really?" I answered dryly.

She nods quickly. "Yes, she just...has a lot of problems," the brunette looked as if she was being careful with what she said.

I let out a sigh. Now that was something I could sympathise with.

"It's okay. Just make sure she wipes away her injury," I settled for, running my hands through my hair.

"I will. Again, thank you so much for being so understanding. I promise this won't happen again in the near future," she said.

"No, I hope not," I admitted.

And with that, we both nodded to each and walked off to our separate cars. I climb into the cab, letting out an angry sigh as I wondered about the rude blonde.

Lincoln gave me a near glance from the rear mirror. "Is everything okay, miss?"

I nodded comfortingly. "Everything's fine. They won't be pressing charges and nor will we. Now, I believe it's time we leave this area."

I could see the look of relief in his eyes and he started the engine, gripping the gear shift as we set off for my address.

After everything that had happened just now, I felt quite a range of emotions. Anger being one of them. And yet, even after that all, the only thing I could think about was whether the blonde had treated her injury. I had no idea why.


End file.
